


Shelter and Beacon

by colorofmymind



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post-Promised Day, Rain, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: A stormy night in Central City found Colonel Roy Mustang staying overnight at his Lieutenant's apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I rewatched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood a few months ago, and it renewed my absolute love for this show and manga. I was prompted royai being caught in a storm by Ray_Writes literal Months ago, but I just got around to finishing it now. Just so you know, this is an AU from the original ending where Roy receives his sight back from the philosopher's stone. I personally think it would have been much more interesting if Roy had to cope with his blindness for longer, if not his entire life. This is my official first time writing for FMA, but I have loved this series my entire life, so I hope you enjoy this. The next update should be coming next week, but kudos and comments are appreciated!

The temperment of the weather often reflected his mood, he mused wryly, as the rain continued to beat against the windows, as it had been for hours. Roy Mustang sat behind his desk, his head rested on his folded hands as he listened to the sounds of all his personal and professional effects being packed away into boxes, to be shipped to Eastern Command headquarters. His time at Central Command had been much shorter than he had originally intended, but given the present circumstances and Führer Grumman’s cunning, he’d been beaten at his own game. Even without Grumman in the way, convincing the Amestrian public to elect a newly blind leader would have been a difficult campaign to push immediately after the Promised Day, which had driven people to cling tighter to stability and strength of the government. 

For now, he would have to prove to East City that his disability made him no less capable as an officer and worthy of receiving promotions until he made his way to the top, a task that he tried not to think of as impossible. The rain poured harder than ever outside Central Command.   

The Lieutenant’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Something troubling you, sir?”

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands to the back of his head, attempting to seem casual. “Well, you know how I feel on rainy days.”

She gave a hum of acknowledgment. “I’ve just packed the last box. I was informed earlier today that Führer Grumman has personally arranged for a detail to transport your belongings to your new office in East City. Everything should be ready for our move back to Eastern Command, Colonel.”

He smiled privately to himself at those words. At the very least, he would have his Queen back.

“That’s good to hear. I appreciate your help with all of this. I wouldn’t have been able to manage it on my own, truthfully,” he admitted quietly, out of an equal mix of gratitude and shame.

He let on too much of his thoughts, the fears that consumed him in the unending black of day and night: the fragile newfound peace between the Ishvalans and Amestrians would shatter, his team would be irrevocably divided again, he would never reach the top of the pyramid as he’d promised Maes all those years ago. Those were the rational fears at any rate. More often, in his dreams, the only time he was able to see anything, he re-lived clinging to his bleeding Lieutenant, lying defenseless as Bradley’s swords dug into his hands, staring at the opaque white figure of Truth, paralyzed where he stood before it stole his sight and ambitions.      

Hawkeye cleared her throat, snapping him back to attention. “Edward was kind enough to stop by my apartment while I was staying at the hospital for my injuries from the Promised Day. He visited and fed Black Hayate every day I was gone, even with the condition his brother was in, because he knew I have a dog I was not able to care for in that moment,” she recounted, as Roy admittedly sat confused at the non-sequitur anecdote. In four quick and sure steps, Hawkeye crossed behind him and rested her hands on the top of his chair. “It was a small gesture, but I couldn’t have done without it. I realized why Edward had done what he did. He had been in my position.The Elrics learned perhaps better than anyone how to accept their limitations and get help when they needed it without shame. Respectfully, I don’t see why there should be much difference in their past and your own present situation.”

The tension in Roy’s shoulders relaxed, and he hid a wry smile behind one of his gloved hands. Although the Elric brothers had long departed Central City on a train to Resembool, they would never truly leave his life, would they?

“I think it’s about time to retire, Lieutenant, don’t you agree?”

“For once, yes, Colonel,” she acquiesced surprisingly. He stifled another smirk that threatened to spell the evidence of his good humor. Truly, Hawkeye had an ability like none other to turn his spirits around.

He asked with a air of feigned nonchalance, in an attempt to hide his gnawing nerves, “Would you mind giving me a lift home in that case?”

“Not at all,” she replied calmly as ever.

Suddenly her arm wound itself in the open gap between his own arm and chest, effectively linking the two of them together. With a gentle, guiding tug upwards from her, Roy knew to rise from his chair and follow the Lieutenant wherever she led him. As they proceeded down the hall, he thought to himself that in his younger days he would have never agreed to this; he had been too proud and worried that others might talk. Others did end up talking anyways, despite all of his and the Lieutenant’s best efforts. Even Grumman had made it no secret that he wanted Roy to marry his granddaughter.

They stopped in front of what Roy assumed were the entry doors of Central Command; he was able to tell as the sounds of the storm outside manifested into something less distant and more tangible. The Lieutenant unlinked her arm from his, and he could hear her unfurl the umbrella and prop the runner into place. He was glad when he felt her arm slide back over his own, a constant warmth beside him as she nudged them forward into the awaiting wet and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As promised, this chapter has been posted a week after last week's, and this marks the last chapter of this little story. This is my second time ever finishing a work in progress And in the same year no less; I guess there's just something about 2019 that's making me more productive. Thank you for all the kudos, and comments are always appreciated!

“What do you mean there’s no access to the eastern sector?” The Lieutenant's voice was level and firm. 

The soldier was adamant. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but the roads on the east side of the city are completely inaccessible to automobiles. This storm has really done some damage. We’ve already had several vehicles that flooded driving in that area. We don’t want to risk yours and or anyone else’s safety.”  

Roy sighed in the passenger seat, his cheek pressed up against his hand resting on his propped up elbow. A checkpoint was set up, prohibiting any vehicles or people crossing into the eastern area. That region of the city was positioned on a slight downwards slope, and since they were experiencing the worst rain in twenty years, residents had been entirely unprepared, including himself as an east side renter. 

“All residents of the east sector have been told to evacuate to National Central Library—”

“That won’t be necessary, corporal,” The Lieutenant cut across her smoothly. Roy couldn’t help but think to himself that he would have known that woman’s rank had he been able to see her uniform. “Thank you for the information.”

He could hear the Lieutenant manually rolling up the window, finally ending the outside deluge invading the relative heat radiating in the automobile’s interior. The car reversed and turned back in the opposite direction from where they came.

“I suppose this means you’ll be dropping me off at the Central Library, Lieutenant.”

“Absolutely not, sir,” she replied. Roy turned his head towards her in surprise.

“Those resources should be reserved for those who truly need them. I have more than enough space at my apartment to accommodate us.”

His cheeks heated, and he quickly shifted so he faced the window; even if he could see nothing, he could prevent embarrassing himself in front of the Lieutenant. There had never been an opportunity for them to share the same quarters in the past.

“Of course. Quick thinking,” he responded, attempting to save himself.

The ride was silent from that point on.

He heard her turn the engine off first, then opening her door to the storm that was finally catching up to this part of the city. He waited until he heard her open his door and stepped out after finding his footing under the protection of her umbrella. This time his hand was grasped in hers as they navigated the stairs leading up to her apartment.

As soon as the lock turned, a scuffling of paws and panting came into focus. Before Roy knew it, Black Hayate was prancing about his feet, eagerly sniffing at his boots in what he imagined was equals parts a greeting and an investigation.

“He’s not always this excitable, but he can tell we’re going somewhere soon. Hayate!” The Lieutenant called soundly but with a touch of softness to her tone not typically there. The dog scurried after his master, and Roy followed the pair inside.

“Careful. This hallway is narrow,” she warned as he studiously tracked the path of her footfalls with his ears.

His right foot grazed a chair leg, and he gripped the back of it as he lowered himself down onto the seat. The Lieutenant padded across the floor methodically, which was followed by the running of water from the faucet.

“I usually make some tea to wind down for the night. Would you like some?”

“I would.”

They existed in a companionable if not domestic silence in those minutes, something he never anticipated to experience. They could share a kitchen and tea, not an office and terrible coffee. While the rain beat down steadily outside, Black Hayate dozed under the table, apparently having overworked himself. In all fairness, that dog was getting old. So were they. There was a clearing of her throat, and a cup was placed on the table in front of him.

“I want to thank you for your hospitality. You have always assisted me when I needed it, but everything you’ve done these last few months….” Roy struggled to find the words to finish the thought. Her help had gone much beyond what was expected of a subordinate, which was entirely commendable and reflective of the kind of worker she was. To place all of it though on the work, with all the gentle touches, persistence and encouragements, especially after what they lived through in the Promised Day….did not seem sufficient enough.

There was a smile in her voice as she answered him. “It’s no trouble. It would be remiss of me not to look after your wellbeing.”

In lieu of a response, which he could not form if he wanted to, Roy reached for his cup. Perhaps he was distracted in his affected state, but somewhere in between the steps of picking it up and bringing it to his lips, he fumbled it, burning his fingers in the process. In an automatic reaction he hissed, and he heard the Lieutenant rush around the table by his side.

“Let’s get that under some cold water.”

He let her guide him to the sink, and the constant flow of cold on the burn was just as much painful as it was relieving.

“It seems I can’t do anything on my own now,” he mused aloud.

The faucet stopped running.

“I know you feel guilty about this setup. You feel too dependent on me.” Her voice was hard and accusing.

“I trust you more than anyone.”

“And you should know after all this time the same goes for me,” she countered sternly. “A colonel or not, a blind man or all-seeing, I follow you as long as I am sure your character stays true. That is what matters to me, and it is what will matter to the people of this country when you become the Führer.”

Roy wished more than anything he could see her in that moment, confirm the righteousness and fierce loyalty of the woman he truly loved, who kept him from falling into total darkness.  

“I’ve….been letting my fears and worries control me lately. You are right,” he confessed easily, bracing himself for what came next. “I’m a fool to have thought I haven’t depended upon you entirely since we started this.”

In a way, he could almost feel her shaking her head in reply.

“How is your hand feeling now?” She asked, successfully steering away the conversation from going any deeper into the past, the present, and their commitment.

“It’s fine.” The silence he received told him lying wasn’t going to allow him to dodge the inquiry. He admitted sheepishly, “It stings a little.” 

Her hands encircled around his, her fingers just grazing over his own. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the press of warm lips against his fingers, gentle in their approach and loving in their caress. This couldn’t be real, he had to be imagining this,  _ he had to be _ . They seemingly withdrew as quickly as they had descended. His hands fell limply from her grasp as she stepped back.

Her words were defensive and marked by a panic, something that he so rarely observed from her. “I have no idea what came over me—”

“Lieutenant,” Roy started and stopped himself.

There were words, things, feelings, memories, emotions, feelings he wanted to—needed to—communicate to her. But where to start? Decades they had known each other, decades had they danced around and denied themselves, decades of harbored confessions and dreams of a realized reality where they could be together in every sense. These were not withheld secrets, though never spoken, they could read each other, their desires, their love clear as day. Language was failing him in this moment, but, he supposed, they had done without it for so long.

Tentatively, Roy raised his hand until he found her cheek, cupping her face for the first time.  

“ _ Riza _ .”

An arm slid over his back and another hooked around his neck, drawing him in closer, and they met in a graceless tumble. Her lips were so much softer than he’d ever dare let himself imagine, and her embrace felt as though it was the culmination of everything they’d ever wanted. Forehead resting against the other’s, they shared a breath. 

“What happens now?” Riza asked. Her concern wasn’t unwarranted.    

“Truthfully, I don’t know,” he admitted with a smile. This could be their future. “I hope we can find out together.”


End file.
